


Awaken

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt fill for a futuristic au - In the future, we have the capability of being brought back to life in new bodies.  Harvey and Mike both signed up and now it's Harvey's time to wake up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awaken

Consciousness hit Harvey like a Mack truck. He gasped and jerked, limbs flailing a bit as his mind rebooted. Harvey could feel the energy flowing through his limbs, could feel his synapses firing. Memories returned and Harvey knew that time had passed; that he’d been ‘reborn’, as it were.

Technology had advanced during Harvey’s life, such that as he neared his death, he made a very, very rash decision and signed a release which effectively put Harvey’s brain on ice until such time as a replacement body could be provided for him. He’d filled out all the requisite paperwork, checked all the boxes and made sure to put in all the specifications needed for his body in the future. Then it became a matter of waiting.

And apparently Harvey’s wait was over.

“Where …” He coughed and swallowed a couple of times, trying to get his voice to work. “Where am I? When am I?” His voice sounded the same, thank goodness.

“Our place.”

The voice sounded familiar, yet not at the same time. Harvey turned and looked in the direction of the voice, frowning when his vision cleared and he got clear view of the figure in the chair by the bed. 

The chair was occupied by a petite woman with pixie short light brown hair and pale blue eyes, wearing a pair of jean shorts and a blue tank top. Harvey searched his memories, trying to figure out who she was, but came up blank.

“Yeah, sorry about the outside, I lodged a complaint,” the woman said. “Something about a paperwork mix up? Either that, or someone in the past hated me so much they decided to make me suffer in the future.”

“Mike?!” Harvey sat up and stared at the woman again. The features were similar, same hair color, same eye color - she looked like she could be Mike’s sister.

“In the flesh, so to speak,” Mike said. “It’s 2915 and we’re in our new place in New York. I made sure that it looked as close to our old place as possible.”

Harvey cautiously stood, testing his new body as he approached Mike. “How long have you been awake?” he asked.

Mike stood and closed the space between them. “A month; I was able to access our funds, notwithstanding the body snafu, and get everything set up for when you woke up.”

Harvey reached out, running a thumb along Mike’s cheekbone. “And this?”

“They’re looking into it,” Mike replied, giving Harvey a soft smile. “I told them that if they didn’t fix it, I’d file a lawsuit and probably end up owning their company. Laws actually haven’t changed all that much and a mix up like this would make all sorts of waves they don’t want so they’re doing everything they can to fix it.”

“I bet they even offered you a lovely settlement to keep your mouth shut,” Harvey said, running his hands across Mike’s shoulders.

“A very nice one,” Mike said. “I’m not really one to make waves. And don’t worry, I read every single word before I signed on the dotted line.”

“Good boy,” Harvey murmured, still running his hands over Mike’s body.

“You think I’m hot like this, don’t you?” Mike said, poking Harvey in the stomach.

“Honestly? I’ll take you any way I can get you,” Harvey replied with a chuckle, leaning in to kiss Mike gently. “I’ve missed you, Mike.”

Mike eagerly returned the kiss, breaking it a few moments later. “Damn, I missed you, too.”

“So, when are you getting your new body?” Harvey asked.

“Hopefully next week,” Mike replied.

“Hmmm,” Harvey hummed, brushing his lips across Mike’s temple. “Plenty of time to explore.”

“Of course you do,” Mike muttered with an eye roll.

“You’ve never thought about it? Ever?” Harvey’s hands drifted down, cupping Mike’s breasts. 

“No?” Mike whispered breathlessly.

“Still a horrible liar,” Harvey murmured. “Glad to know you want to explore as badly as I do. But first, I need something to eat, I’m starving.”

“I have dinner waiting in the dining room,” Mike said, leading the way through their apartment. “And Harvey? If you make one housewife comment, I will be out the door and staying with Donna until I get my new body.”


End file.
